


Awful Phone Call at 3 in the Morning

by WendytheCreeper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Early Mornings, Gen, I Can't Believe It's Ten Kilos Of Butter!, Phichit is not amused, his dog is there, well neither is Seung-gil but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendytheCreeper/pseuds/WendytheCreeper
Summary: Phichit is woken up at three in the morning by an odd phone call by Seung-gil. Since when did Seung-gil ever call anyone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a bad idea.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

            Phichit rolls over to the side of his bed where his night stand is. Groggily, he sits up and grabs his blinking phone. With bleary eyes he inspects the lockscreen:

            3:00 AM. Incoming Call: Seung-gil.

            He loudly groans and swipes his phone open. Why would Seung-gil be calling at this hour? Since when did he ever call anyone?

            “This is Phichit, 3 in the morning. This better be good.”

            “Phichit, it’s 5 AM and there’s butter everywhere.”

            Phichit blinks for a second and yawns.

            “Excuse me? You haven’t overdosed on your meds, right?”

            “I haven’t taken any. There’s butter everywhere anyway though.”

            A yawn escaped from Phichit’s mouth. As groggy as he was, this story seemed like it could be pretty compelling, considering the fact that Seung-gil is so air-headed that his grocery shopping trips tend to be interesting tales by themselves.

            “Okay okay,” started Phichit, “so uh. Your apartment is completely covered in butter?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay uh. Do you know how it got there in the first place?”

            “I don’t know. All I know was that I was woken up by my dog barking, and I came out of my bedroom and my ten kilogram tub of butter was open and there was butter everywhere.”

            “Wait,” began Phichit, “Why do you have ten kilos of butter??”

            An awkward breathing noise passed through the speakers of his phone. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Seung-gil finally answers:

            “Butter is my favorite food.”

            His eyes widened at this sudden revelation.

            “So what? You just eat it straight out of the tub??”

            “Yes.”

            Another silence. This time, Phichit breaks the silence.

            “That’s gross! And isn’t that bad for your health?”

            “It just barely helps me tolerate vegetables, which are theoretically healthy and good for you. Of course, deep fried sticks of butter are amaz-“

            “Ew, don’t go on!” Phichit exclaimed, not able to take this odd confession anymore. He decided that he would ask him more about his favorite food later. For now though, he needed to get the conversation back on track.

            “Uh, sorry…So do you think your dog got into your butter?”

            A thoughtful pause came from the other end. Soon, Seung-gil gave a reply.

            “Ah…no. Possibly but unlikely. He dislikes butter, and he was more terrified at the open door.”

            “Open door?!” yelled Phichit. “You mean someone BROKE IN??”

            “…Yeah. They didn’t steal anything. Just threw butter everywhere. I can report it to the landlord later…Do you have any tips on cleaning all of it up?”

            “Why don’t you lick it.”

            “Phichit I have standards.”

            “Okay uh, just use a lot of soap and water. Careful with any fabrics.”

            The sound of a dog barking happened in the background. “Okay, thanks so much…I know it must be early there. Thank you and goodnight.”

            Before Phichit could say goodbye, Seung-gil had hung up. He flopped on his bed and sighed a bit out of amusement. Seung-gil sure was a funny guy, for all that seriousness.

 


End file.
